


A Moment Alone

by RebornFromSeas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, Marriage, Modern AU, Still in Exandria, mentions of previous character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/pseuds/RebornFromSeas
Summary: Caleb and Mollymauk get Married





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A Gift for Dante in the Widomauk Club Discord server! Please enjoy!

Caleb hated waking up alone. This was supposed to be the bed he and Molly shared, but Molly had insisted on following superstition - Caleb was not allowed to see him until he lifted their veil. Caleb ached with missing them, but what could he do? Nothing yet.

Caleb rolled out of bed and knock on the door.

“Hey, man, good morning,” Beauregard said, “Need food?”

“Ja, please. It is a bit frustrating that I am stuck here.”

“Hey,I get it, but you two are going to have a great wedding, even with a literal circus on Molly’s side.”

“They are decent people, Beauregard, but can you get my breakfast, please?”

Caleb could hear her heavy sigh on the other side of the door. “Yeah, I'll get it.”

Her footsteps pounded down the stairs, and Caleb sighed. He did have good friends, he really did.He grabbed pants - just a casual set for now. He didn’t want to get his tux pants dirty yet.and by the time that was on, he could already here Beau’s footsteps pounding up the stairs.

“Yo! Food!”

Caleb opened the door, “Thank you Beau.” 

“Yeah, No problem. I’m going to get some food myself. I’ll send Fjord up when I see him.”

“Mmh, and don’t forget to get your suit on.”

“Ugh, you’re getting bossy. Relax, Today will go smoothly, promise,” Beau said on her way out.

Cleb made a face and ate. Soon though, with Fjord’s knock, Caleb was swept up into proper preparations. Get clean, get dressed, the tux, the red-violet cloak, helping Fjord and beau with their tuxes, and then shooed off to take pictures. Posing with Fjord and Beau and buzzing, eager for the photographer’s promised moment of finally seeing Molly. 

The photographer piped up then, insisted on some posed group photos while organizing with the other photographer where Caleb and Molly would first see each other. Then Caleb was guided down the main stairs to the entrance Hall, and Molly was ushered in from a side room.

Caleb's breath caught in his throat. Molly's skirt was dyed like a sunset but faded into white as it went up. Lace started around the edge of the dye and went all the way to his neck when the solid fabric stopped in a sweetheart neckline. His cloak was dyed like lower part of the skirt, but stretched all the way to the hood with the color, lined with something warm and soft looking and edged with more lace.

Caleb rushed forward and picked them up to spin him, hands wrapping around his lace covered waist and kissing them. It didn’t take more than a moment though, a brush of the inside of Molly’s cloak against his hand - For Caled to shift his hold to pull the inside of his hood against his face as he continued to kiss him.

“Caleb!” Molly giggled. “That was a reaction. You like the dress then?”

“Ja, it is - it is perfect for you.” Caleb whispered, hushed. “Ah, we have, the ceremony will start soon, I think?”

“Yeah, but, just a bit longer?”

Caleb laughed at Molly’s hopeful look and kissed his nose. “That would be nice, but no. You asked me to marry you, Molly, and I said yes. Do you really want to delay that now?”

“I suppose that’s a good point.” Molly grinned. “Okay, okay, Let’s do the Ceremony.”

Caleb pulled away, slowly, with the softest, smallest smile.

Molly cupped his face, “Hey, you want this, right?”

“Ja. Yes. Molly, I’m a better person than I was when we first met, and yes, I’m ready for this.”

Molly beamed, and they left in separate directions Caleb was starting to get nervous, jittery even as they set up for the processional. On either side of him, his parents pressed close and let him hold their hands tight. Their guests - more than he ever anticipated between the circus and people he and Molly had met and influenced somehow - were all seated and -

The music started. His cue. He and his parents walked down the aisle towards the chuppah and Caduceus and Jester. He kissed his mother’s cheek, and hugged his father. They sat down and he gave a small smile to his two friends who would be officiating before he turned to look back down the rows of guests to the doors.

Beau and Yasha walked down the aisle, then Fjord and Nott, Then, then, Finally, Molly, in their gorgeous sunset wedding dress, escorted by Gustav. And Molly was in front of him again. He barely heard as Jester asked then to hold hands - he was reaching for Molly’s already, his face was all he paid attention to, even as he said his vows and Molly said his own. He did, however, feel as their hands went from merely holding to bound together, the comforting pressure of ties being wrapped around their joined hands cemented their connect, that they were binding their lives together under the chuppah.

He smiled, and wished he could rub his thumb against the back of his hand, but he could barely move his fingers.

“May the Gods bless this union, now for breaking of all the bad luck in your separate pasts, so that your joined lives are more fortunate…” Caduceus placed a wine glass wrapped in a towel on the floor. Molly grinned, clearly eager for the moment and Caleb smiled, they turned to the glass, lifted their feet, and stomped down, the glass shattering with a crunch. “May the two of you be blessed in your ventures as a married couple. You may kiss.”

They leaned into each other, Caleb and Molly, lips meeting as the Ceremony’s magic crystalized in them. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Molly.”

They wiggled their hands, freeing Caleb’s left and Molly’s right, then walked down the aisle, and out the door to a private room. They had time together now, not performing, not busy, just the two of them in the room. Molly sat on a chair and tugged Caleb into his lap. “You looked lost out there. How are you feeling?”

“Tired already but - Ah, we are Married. You and I, we are… I never expected this when we met.”

Molly laughed, “Me neither, if I’m honest. But god, I knew I liked you from the start. Just, the way you treated people? You felt like you would get me, respect me. You always have, too. Back then though… Back then is didn’t take long to realize that you wouldn’t be having romance anytime soon. It wasn’t the right time, but it was when I came back. You’d healed. You’d faced things.”

“Ja, Ja I did. Nott… Helping her start her life again was good. And Beau, being there, but I couldn’t… I thought I would lose them all, lose all of you, it took time for me to realize I didn’t need to, that you’d all do everything to stay with me. I wasn’t prepared to find out that death didn’t have to be an end until you smiled at me again and said hello. I didn’t yet have feelings but - but I needed it, knowing that my friends would come back to be at my side when I needed it. Thank you.”

“Caleb, I’m just glad all of you called me back. I wouldn’t have had a chance to love you without it.”

Blue eyes met red, and they kissed before pulling back and untying their hands to kiss more. 

“Ah, Scheisse, Gott verdammt. Molly, I almost forgot.” Caleb stood from his lap and helped Molly stand, then made sure their cloaks were secure on their shoulders before guiding Molly onto a back porch which had been swept clean of snow. “The Moonweaver… I know she is important to you.”

Molly looked up at Exandria’s two moons, then at Caleb, then back to the moons. “Moonweaver, Thank you for bringing Caleb into my life, for guiding me to my happiness.” He slipped off the veil he had worn and laid it on the ground “Caleb, can you burn it for her?”

“Ja.” Caleb knelt, and flames flickered from his fingertips, igniting the veil as an offering to the Moonweaver. He stood back with Molly and kissed him softly. “Thank you. I suppose we should fix your dress for the reception?”

“You sound exhausted already.”

“I’ll get through the night. Don’t worry.”


End file.
